fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
D.E.L.E.T.E.L.O.S.S
D.E.L.E.T.E.L.O.S.S is a powerful super computer that use it power to took control of Jikochuu. Nobody known who creating it or why. It existence was a secrect of such high level that they're not even sure if the above information are correct or not. Personality D.E.L.E.T.E.L.O.S.S believe that it was justice and anything that oppose it view are evil. But even then, it view are unknown and people treat it like a wild card. Deleteloss manner toward it subordinate are even worse than King Jikochuu and it will not hesitate to punish anyone who fail and push them into despair. However, D.E.L.E.T.E.L.O.S.S do have a very high tolerance toward Dark Gainer. Despite his many failure, D.E.L.E.T.E.L.O.S.S never punish him or even raise it voice near him. It also use a very polite tone when talking to him. Power D.E.L.E.T.E.L.O.S.S has access to highest level of Extra Over The Fourth Wall Technology, formerly achieved by "The Enemy That Shall Not Be Named". The extent of it power was so great that the only that can counter D.E.L.E.T.E.L.O.S.S EO4T ability are miracle. Cure Heart presence can also reduce this power but even her cannot completely negate it power. Other than the ability to reprogram and control reality D.E.L.E.T.E.L.O.S.S can also spawn Mecha-Jikochuu and Web Demon in great number. Aside from that it also have access to the following power: * '''Fourth Wall Manipulation: '''D.E.L.E.T.E.L.O.S.S can literally break the fourth wall and travel to the land beyond that to buy thing. It also make frequent joke and command about "Kamen Rider" and "Super Sentai". * '''Extra Over The Fouth Wall Technology: '''With the power of EO4T, D.E.L.E.T.E.L.O.S.S are absurdly powerful. It have absolute immortality and can only be truly defeated via sealing. It can withstand attack that contain enough energy to destroy the Omniverse with no damage. (Even the weakest of Precure in my verse are strong enough to generate that amount of energy but concentrated in one point just by punching and kicking). It can do many feat that exceed even god and it power are almost omnipotent. D.E.L.E.T.E.L.O.S.S are so powerful that it can destroy the entire Omniverse (Minus Omniversal level being which is every Precure ever) and those protected by them just by thinking about it. The power of D.E.L.E.T.E.L.O.S.S are equal to those belong to the command hierarchy of "The Enemy That Shall Not Be Named" * '''Darkness Luminous Virus: '''A virus that will bring out the worst in people and turn them into Omniversal destroying monster. * '''Shinkarion: '''His combat body is called Shinkarion. He never seen using it to fight against the new generation of Precure because they're simply not powerful enough. Using this form will render all of his high-level reality manipulation ability unusable. But will increase his fighting power many time to compensate for this minor drawn back. Relationship Dark Gainer: D.E.L.E.T.E.L.O.S.S have a very friendly almost docile altitude toward Dark Gainer. Those two are often interact with each other and cheerfully exchange joke with each other on daily basis. Sometime, D.E.L.E.T.E.L.O.S.S even taking order from Dark Gainer without talking back or shown any anger. Despite Dark Gainer being it subordinate, a fact that puzzling most Jikochuu. Cure Saber: Cure Saber is another person that D.E.L.E.T.E.L.O.S.S respect and scared. He shown even more docile altitude toward her than Dark Gainer. Despite her being his subordinate. Marmo: D.E.L.E.T.E.L.O.S.S have a very antagonistic altitude toward Marmo and regularly beat her up for minor infraction to the point where even Bel and Ira often feel disgusted by his action. However, his altitude toward her magically become friendly after Jikochuu release Battle Bomber. Aida Mana: Amongst all the Precure, the only one it actually hate it Mana. D.E.L.E.T.E.L.O.S.S downright enjoy seeing Mana suffer. A sentiment share by Dark Gainer. Gaine: D.E.L.E.T.E.L.O.S.S idolize Gaine and want to following his footstep in becoming a Heroes Of Justice just like him or to be more accurate "A Self Entitle Self Important Man With Ginormous Ego Who Think He Is Justice And Anyone That Doesn't Following His Twisted View Are Evil" The Sponsor: As a member of "The Sponsor" he often hang out with the rest of them in an ultra secrect place. Category:Villains